fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Red Riding Hood
Summary Akazukin aka Lil red riding hood is a character from The Evil Entity Within Me. Onces upon a time Akazukin was granted with a curse from the Big Bad Wolf. She granted the ability to manipulate darkness, Immortality and more. When she was younger she summon the great Big Bad Wolf she made an contract with the Big Bad Wolf for granting superpowers but there was one one condition she needs to agree on. She had to give her soul away to the Big Bad Wolf to grant the cool abilities. She agrees with his term and now she is bound with the Big Band Wolf orders. The Big Bad Wold first order was to train with her everyday till she understand how to use her abilities. When she got older she joined the WolfGang a group of thugs who sold their soul for abilities. The Wolf Gang mission is to collect as much money as possible and defeat a couple demons. Each Demon they defeat they get an award from The Big Bad wolf like candies or new weapons. The Big Bad Wolf had another order for them the order was to protect the human race from the demons. She can never truly die since her soul exist in another plane of existence. The plane where The Big Bad Wolf exist right into the fairy tales. As long as the fairy Tales city exist she will exist. This is also the main reason why The Big Band wolf wants to protect the humans. The Imagination of believing into Fairy tales... The Humans have to believe into the fairy tales if they don't the fairy tale city wil get erased and all fairy tales characters too. Her main mission is to protect the humans. If the humans dies it means less humans will believe in fairy tales and more chances for the erasure of the Fairy Tales City. Which means her soul will get erased which also means she can die. The Fairy Tales City was almost erased because of the war between imagination and reality. Less people wanted to believe in fairy tales. So The Big bad Wolf gave her god like power and abilities to save them and keep believing into fairy tales. The Power a god or a demon dreams of. Appearance Lil Red riding Hood Normally has black eyes when she is in her normal state and red eyes when she is in her berseker state. She has two celestial blades and 1 gun. She has black eyes that can be used as weapons. She has a long hairy tail. Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Avatar of the Big Bad Wolf: '''Lawful Neutral '''Name:Akazukin Origin: The Evil Entity Within Me Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Japan Weight: Height: 6'0 FT Likes: The Big Bad wolf, Humans, Rosa, bad, Money, Bringing chaos Dislikes: Demons, Monsters, The Evil Entity Eye Color: Black Hair Color:Black Hobbies: Getting money by defeating demons. Values: Martial Status: Status: Alive Affiliation: Wolf Gang Previous Affiliation:None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | 5-B | High 2-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dual manipulation, Boundary manipulation, Unpredictability, Trickster, Immorality (Types 4, 5,8 & 9), Cheating, Meta Luck, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Shadow Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Overdrive, Weapon Summon, Body Control (Including the ability to manipulate her own limbs, such as altering their shape and even removing them, as well as manipulating her own hair.), Mind Manipulation (Including the ability to manipulate the limbs of others.), Enhanced Senses, Biological Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting, Durability Negation, Illusions, Fear Manipulation, Singularity Perception Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mentifery. | Same as before, plus Wings Creation, True Flight, Badasserry Embodiment, Causality Manipulation, Acausality. Concept embodiment (Is the concept of faith), Perfection, Badass Adaptation, Concept manipulation Time manipulation,Immutability | Same as before except she doesn't have that immortality, Regeneration or concept embodiment plus, Spatial Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Undetermined Existence( She cannot be truly considered to be living or dead and amortal or undead), Dream world manipulation, Nameless existence, Living Anomaly, Oneiricpotence, reality Dreaming(Capable of dreaming the Fairy Tales city), Thoughtless Complete Arsenal ( Can create all abilities that no one thinks of but if they think about that ability then its gone.), Adaptation Manipulation, Regeneration( High Godly) 'Attack Potency: Wall Level '''(Is able to destroy Walls by punching, And is capable of defeating demons.), likely higher | Planet level''' (Destroyed a couple planet with her claws.) | High Multiversal+ '( Her True self became the ruler of the fairy tales city a place that contains infinite Fairy tales that contains infinite universes. She completely transcend all of the fairy tales including her previous master The Big Bad Wolf) 'Speed: SuperSonic+ ('''Capable of dodging and escaping bullets.) | Light Speed (Her darkness is able to remove light ranges.) | '''immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | High Multiversal+ '(Was able to lift the fairy tales city) 'Striking Strength: wall level | Planet level | High Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: wall level, but '''immortal (Her soul exist on another plane of existence) | Planet level (survived planets explosions), but '''immortal (Her soul exist on another plane of existence) | High Multiversal+ ' 'Stamina: High '(Doesn't need to eat.) | Infinite 'Range: Planetary (Her attacks can reach other planets.) | High Multiversal+ ''' '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: High | night omniscience Weaknesses: 'She goes crazy when she is in her overdrive.| none notable 'Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Normal | Awaken | Ruler of the fairy tales city Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: '''the Shadow (both base version) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:LuckyCharmingStar Category:The Evil Entity Withing Me Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Body Users Category:Embodiment Category:Berserkers Category:Overpowered Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hair Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2